


酒与糖

by RafaelaRaphael



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, 爱美丽你也有今天；推倒与被推倒；乙女向；请勿随意与大龄未婚男青年发生性关系
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaelaRaphael/pseuds/RafaelaRaphael
Summary: 做爱是糖，甜到忧伤。剧情为H服务，请勿深究w
Relationships: 艾默里克/私设龙娘光
Kudos: 20





	酒与糖

光是不擅长饮酒的，艾默里克深知这一点，可晚宴时聊得太过投入，令他忘记提醒香甜的蜂蜜柑橘果酒非常容易使人高估自己的酒量。  
所以当管家吞吞吐吐通知他本应在客房休息的光兴奋地冲出府邸时，他懊悔地长叹了一口气。  
在伊修加德基础层找到这位闻名大陆的英雄时，对方已经醉得神志不清，正和十二骑士雕像进行单方面的雪球游戏。  
那些可怜的雕像被怪力雪球砸出了可疑印记，白色的碎末簌簌落下，分不清到底是石屑还是雪沫，看起来十分不妙。  
艾默里克不得不费了好大的劲把光拖回府邸，尽管全程她都像无尾熊一样死死吊在他身上，——有力的臂膀环着他的脖子，而双腿交叉绕着他的腰，几乎将堂堂前任神殿骑士团总长勒得断气。  
将光带回客房后，艾默里克又开始头疼了。  
光嚷嚷着热，几次三番想扯去外袍，可她身上并不厚实的衣物已经被融化的雪水渗透，在伊修加德的严寒天气下隐隐结成了坚实的冰粒。  
他制止了她无数次，在他快要筋疲力尽的时候，管家终于敲响了房门，告知浴室的热水已经准备好了。  
他赶紧架着光快步走到那里，推搡着她进去。  
临走前艾默里克不放心地递去一眼，正看到光费力拉扯着自己的领口，露出大片小麦色的肌肤和胸前的起伏……  
他赶紧收回了视线，反手关上门。  
无论英雄怎样勇猛和不拘小节，她仍然是位女士。在洗澡这种极为私密的事情上，只能恕他无能为力了。  
他刚打算离开这里，浴室里就传出乒乒乓乓的声音，似乎有一些东西被撞翻或者砸碎了。  
艾默里克听得心惊肉跳，不禁开始后悔为什么要将露琪亚派去追查帝国残兵。  
这个情绪没持续几分钟，里面传来一阵巨大的撞击声，然后再也没有动静了。  
心里咯噔一下，艾默里克急忙回身敲门，“您还好么，英雄阁下？”  
浴室里没有回应。  
他的左眼皮跳了一跳。  
“您能听到我说话么？如果能，请在墙壁上敲击三次。”  
仍然没有声响。  
他几乎快把耳朵贴到浴室门上了。  
管家从另一个房间走出来，看到了他奇怪的举动，脸上闪过数个复杂的表情，最后定格在诡异的微笑。  
艾默里克有些局促地解释：“英雄阁下似乎摔倒了，你可以进——”  
管家以迅雷不及掩耳的速度对着他鞠躬，嘴里说着：“好的，我去为英雄阁下找些换洗的衣物来。”然后飞快地步入拐角消失了。  
艾默里克徒劳地张了张嘴，眼神里流露出一丝脆弱的无助。  
失去外援的他只能靠自己来解决眼前的困境，他轻咳一声，整理好情绪。  
“我能进去确认一下您的安全么？”他试图让自己的话听起来不那么唐突，“如果您没有回应，那么数到三之后就请恕我冒昧了……3——2——1——”  
他闭了闭眼，用最快的速度打开了门。  
氤氲的热气扑腾到他面前，糊了一脸，视线里白茫茫一片。他找了一会才在角落找到被“困住”的光。  
——她被衣服卡住了角，脑袋蒙在其中使劲扒也扒拉不下来，旁边的石墙上有一处凹陷的浅坑，浴缸的瓷片也碎了几块。  
艾默里克一时不知该说什么，直到光难受得开始打滚了，他才想到该过去帮她一把。  
“那么我先离开——”他将视线投向天花板，转过身准备逃离这个地方，可光没能让他如愿。  
她像只迅猛的兔子抢先一步关上了门，然后张开四肢朝他扑过来。  
他的身体快过大脑的反应，侧身后退了一步，——光从他的身边像风一样擦过，一轱辘跳进了浴池，飞溅起的水花半滴也没沾到他身上。  
能供四个人沐浴的池子里半晌没有动静，他忍不住反思刚才的举动是不是太过失礼。  
“呃——”他酝酿着说辞，“您…您还好么？”  
“锵锵——”光忽然冒出头，一边拘起池水就往他身上泼，一边说着怪话，“Surprise~”  
被兜头兜脑淋了一身的艾默里克尴尬地笑了笑，还没来得及说什么视线就黏在了她身上。  
光身上仅剩下单薄的里衣，现在湿透了，紧紧贴在身上，无论是高耸的胸脯还是纤细的腰身，或是修长的四肢与紧实的大腿，都看得一清二楚。  
他闭上眼睛惊慌得后退，与此同时哗啦啦的水声靠近他，一股无法抗拒的力量将他拉扯过去，失去重心的下一秒，温暖的水便没过了他的头顶。  
这当然是光干的好事，这里除了他们两个就再也没有其他人了。  
艾默里克无奈地从水里探出头，背对着光无意义地规劝道：“阁下别闹了。”  
光在身后咯咯直笑，将他身上因浸透了水而格外沉重的大衣扒下来踩进水里，又不由分说地从后面抱住了准备离开的他。  
艾默里克只觉得那两条精瘦有劲的胳膊交叉过前胸，紧紧锁住了他的喉咙，令他不敢轻举妄动。  
“请不要这样，放开您的手……”他的话语淹没在光舒服的喟叹和水流声中。  
她无意识地磨蹭着他的后背，发出猫一样的咕噜声，完全没意识到自己傲人而富有弹性的胸脯，还有豆样的凸起对大龄未婚男青年来说是怎样一种血脉卉张的刺激。  
艾默里克飞速涨红了脸，这对他来说无疑是件极为羞耻的事，尤其对象还是这位受人尊敬的英雄。  
“请住手！我——”  
“好困啊，”光打着哈欠，双腿环绕上来，足尖自然垂落到某个致命的器官上，甚至还踩了脚它圆滚滚的脑袋，“该睡觉了。”  
艾默里克倒吸一口凉气，强迫自己冷静下来，半晌才征询似的问道。  
“那么我送您回房间？”  
光拱了拱他的颈窝。  
他权当她同意了，于是尝试着去掰她的手臂。  
很快，他刷新了对怪物女子力的认知，——即使他用尽全力，也没能从光的臂膀里解救出自己的脖子。  
他只好无奈地说了句“抱歉”，将两手背到身后去托起光紧实而滑嫩的臀部，把她背回到了客房。  
艾默里克用最快的速度单脚踢开客房的门，烫手似地将光放到床上，然后再度试图去掰后者的手臂，——再次没能如愿。  
光眯着眼睛吃吃地笑，似乎觉得这是个游戏，环着他的脖子的手臂猛一个用力，将惊愕的他拉到了床上。  
艾默里克瞪大了眼睛，慌乱地转过身面对她，用手支撑住自身的重量，努力不压到她。  
而光还不自知，一个劲把他压向自己，不依不饶地嚷嚷着什么。  
“您说什么？”艾默里克出声才察觉自己的嗓音意外沙哑，赶紧假装咳嗽几声来掩饰失态，“是…是觉得哪里难受？”  
“艾默里克，”她喊了他的名字，用神神秘秘的语气问道；“你是不是在饮料里偷偷加了桦木糖浆？”  
“是的。”他慌乱应付着，低头看了她一眼，又飞快地移开了视线，“您可以松手了吗？”  
他们两的衣服都湿透了，而管家还没有送来换洗的衣物，这太糟糕了，他得赶紧从这里脱身。艾默里克心想。  
“那个——很好吃哦，我想要更多……”  
“那么我帮你再去拿一些！”他连忙提议。  
“我不——”光拖长了拒绝的话尾，似乎看穿了他在想什么，反而更加搂紧了他，“就这样带我过去吧~”  
艾默里克揉了揉抽筋的额角，苦苦思索该怎么说服她。  
“这个东西顶到我了！”  
光控诉的话语和可怕的触感一齐传来，他的呼吸一窒，头皮霎时发麻。  
——光的右手不知什么时候伸到了那个羞耻的部位，在那里摸索了一番，隔着裤子从顶端到柱身，精准得令人害怕。  
“请不要这样！”他惊惧地叫道，像只被踩住尾巴的猫，赶紧去制止那只手。  
但光的另一只手灵活的避开了抓捕，又往下伸去，以致于他不得不用强硬的手段将她的两手都箍住，紧紧固定在她脑袋两侧。  
湿润的双眼懵懂地望着他，她对此时严峻的情势和糟糕的体位一无所知。  
艾默里克努力压下巨大的负罪感，抛开社交辞令和敬语，用哄小孩的口吻说道：“你刚才说……想喝饮料，是吗？”  
光点点头。  
“那就乖乖呆在这里，我去帮你拿，能做到吗？”  
光点头，又摇头，固执得要求一起去。  
“好吧，成交。”他无奈地叹了口气，松开她的手腕，从床上起身。  
光果然没有再做什么，只是抓着他的衣角，亦步亦趋跟在后面，像是怕他下一秒就会逃跑似的，——尽管他是打算这么做的。  
穿过无人的回廊和门厅，直到走进书房，艾默里克都没找到脱身的机会。  
最后他只能认命地沏了一壶红茶，又从书柜的隐蔽暗格里慎重地取出一只巴掌大小的罐子。  
在他打开盖子准备挖出一勺放进红茶里时，光已经伸出食指在里面搅了搅，又快速拿出来放进自己的嘴里，咂嘴品尝着味道。  
艾默里克完美的神情稍稍扭曲了下，很快恢复如常，只是他听到了内心滴血的声音，当然，——比起衷爱的桦木糖浆，更重要的是安抚好醉酒的英雄阁下。他这样催眠自己。  
光完全没有暴殄天物的自觉，她将沾满糖浆的手指伸到笑容僵硬的艾默里克面前，热情地邀请他一同品尝。  
“吃……你也吃……”  
他僵硬地盯着这只递到唇边的晶亮手指，久久无法动作。  
如果他没有记错，这和她塞进自己嘴里的是同一只……  
现实并没有给他太多的时间，光似乎等得不耐烦了，一股脑将上面的液体草草戳到他的脸上了事，又将罐子拿起来对着嘴咕噜咕噜猛灌了几口。  
这幅喝酒的架势看得艾默里克肉痛不已，他没时间顾及沾满糖浆的脸，赶紧一把夺下罐子，——在露琪亚打着为他身体着想的旗号、禁止他摄入过多糖分后，这已经是他最后的存货了。  
光不依不饶地同他争抢起来，在他将罐子高高举过头顶的时候，她猛地发力跳起来，在空中完美地翻了个跟头，气势汹汹地夺下目标物，但她完全忘记了控制自己的力气——  
在艾默里克惊恐的眼神中，装着桦木糖浆的罐子在光的手中被惨烈地捏爆了，黏糊糊的液体溅了两人满身，而他只来得及伸手接住满屋的空气。  
光呆呆地盯着地上碎裂的瓷片，空气里弥漫着独特的香甜气味，而温度仿佛也降到了冰点。  
艾默里克深深的呼吸，重复睁眼闭眼的动作。  
还没等他控制好自己的情绪，光已经回过神，手脚麻利地脱下里衣，光溜溜地站起来，准备去拉开书房的门。  
脑海中拉响鸣笛，艾默里克凭借最后一丝清明的灵光冲过去死死抵住门，——如果让赤身裸体的英雄走出去在自己府邸闲逛，那后果真是不堪设想……  
他将视线锁定在天花板那，脱下自己的衬衣胡乱凭感觉披到她身上，极力让自己忽略双手触碰到的柔软。  
而被夹在他与门中间的光疑惑地抬起头，看了他一会，然后忽然凑过来捧住他的脸，伸出舌头舔舐着刚才被抹到上面的糖浆。  
艾默里克被这巨大的震惊击倒了，他失神得呆在原地，任凭光“侵犯”自己。  
而始作俑者摁着他的肩膀将他压坐在到了地上，温热的气息和柔软的舌尖一直反复舔弄他的嘴唇和脸颊，发出面红耳赤的水声。  
“好吃……”光一边含糊地说着，一边用力吮吸着他的唇畔。  
天知道他花了多大的意志力才将她稍稍推开一点，“先…先穿上衣服……”  
他艰难地低头看她，却窒息地发现那件可怜的衬衣已经被坐到了身下，上面遍布的黏稠液体沾满了她纤细的腰肢和光洁的双腿……  
艾默里克喘着气，忍耐的情绪犹如阿巴拉提亚翻滚的乱云。  
“很甜呢……你不喜欢吗？”  
她歪着头看他，意犹未尽地伸舌舔了一圈嘴唇。  
他的理智终于分崩离析，猛地按住她的后脑勺，发狠似地吻下去。  
光发出半声惊呼，伸手推了他一把，但是反被他按住，紧紧贴在胸口。  
艾默里克又捞住她的腰，将她整个身体贴近自己，舌尖细致地描绘着她的唇形，然后撬开嘴唇和牙关将舌头挤进去，甜蜜的味道霎时在唇齿间蔓延开来。  
他仍然不满足，贪婪地搜刮藏匿在角落的甜腻，甚至咬破了她的舌尖，血和糖的味道令他彻底迷失了自我。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
光宛如溺水的人大口大口喘气，艾默里克已经离开了她的嘴唇，转而向下啄吻着她纤细的颈与其上的鳞片。  
他蘸着衣服上残留的液体，将它们大片大片涂抹在光高耸绵软的胸口，再垂下头贴着那里的肌肤，逐一舔弄干净。  
“知道错了吗？”他咬着她胸前挺立的红果，口齿不清地问。  
“嗯啊……”回答他的是光口中破碎的呻吟，和不知什么时候盘绕他腰间的尾巴与双腿。  
艾默里克深知这是再明显不过的邀请，于是他微微抬高上身，伸手拉开了光失去力气的双腿，将头埋入她的腿间。  
他细细品尝着桦木糖浆和从隐秘之地流出的液体，双倍的甜蜜令他逐渐失控。  
光的手指穿梭在他的发间，难耐地叫出声，夹紧的双腿反而令他愈加深入。  
艾默里克拍了拍她紧实的臀肉，示意她放松。很快，舌头探到了一处隐秘的凸起，于是他坏心眼得在周围打着转，就是迟迟不肯摁下去……  
穴口中涌出更多的液体，他囫囵咽下一部分，剩下的打湿了他的下巴。  
“再……再多一些……”光扭捏着提出可爱的请求。  
艾默里克改而用手抚摸湿淋淋的凸起，中指迎着泛滥的春潮挤入了紧致的小穴。  
光拧起眉头，发出像幼崽一样尖细的呜咽声。  
而这并不能阻挡他继续加入手指的举动，当滑腻狭窄的穴口吃力地吞下四根手指时，他将它们都拔了出来，改而释放自己胯下早已硬挺的巨大。  
他在那个尺寸惊人的器物上面涂满了莹亮的液体，分不清是她的体液还是糖浆，然后扶住它对准那里。  
光这时才感到一丝害怕，盯着他的双腿之间，手脚并用瑟缩着向后退去。  
艾默里克捞起她的腰身拖到自己身下，眯着眼睛喘息，“已经来不及了……”他的话音未落，硕大的枪刃已经在一瞬间贯穿了她。  
光发出一声犹如兽类濒死的呜咽，生理性的泪水沁出滑落到鬓角，被撑满的痛与摩擦的痒刹时占据了她的感官。  
“忍一忍，乖……”艾默里克这么说着，但被紧致的温热包裹的感觉如同毒品一般，令他失控地用腰腹狠狠撞击着她的尾骨，恨不得将两只蛋囊也一起打包塞入她的体内。  
书房的每个角落都充斥着咕叽咕叽的水声和啪啪啪的肉体撞击声。  
汗水糊住了大半的视线，光迷迷糊糊地撑开眼，看到平日里温文尔雅的男人不断抽送着下身，动作粗暴得几乎要将她撞得粉碎，而她的理智也仿佛一并被撞到了云雾深处。  
“呃啊……哈……啊……啊……嗯啊……”  
艾默里克只觉得光的叫床声像是世界上最猛烈的春药，迷惑他箍住她的腰，同她交换深吻，毫无章法地变换体位……他甚至觉得自己和光可以一直这么做到时间尽头。  
被迫承受着律动的光绷紧脊背与脚尖，像一张拉满到极致的弓，喘息着，尖叫着，啜泣着，快感渐渐累积，从尾椎骨一路盘旋上来，最后颤栗着发射，——登上极乐的峰顶。  
相似的情况重演了数次，她的体力很快消耗到了尽头。  
艾默里克却没有因此停下，这种事上他的耐力竟然好到出奇。  
乃至最后她攀附在他的身上哭叫着求饶，无力敲打他的肩背，缠绕在他大腿上的尾巴软耷耷得滑落到地上，穴口止不住吐出浓稠的白浊，他也没有一刻停歇下来——  
此刻纵情的艾默里克根本不会想到，第二天清醒过来的他将会面临怎样的良心鞭挞与自我谴责……


End file.
